


Peaceful Moments

by Enzirr



Category: Legend of Spyro
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzirr/pseuds/Enzirr
Summary: Spyro and Cynder saved the world from Malefor and just barely recovered from the adventure. They didn't have much time to talk about their feelings until now and they both are curious, as they finally got time to relax and talk things out.





	Peaceful Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not describing the events of the games in much detail, because there are sources (YT), where you can get everything. I may also bend things from time to time, because the story of the games is not perfect, some reasons for some actions are dumb etc.  
> Chapters will follow in rather irregular manner, because I tend to wait up for an inspiration, but I'm not planning to do some cliffhangers, so the chapters should be more or less stand-alone. They are not going to be fully stand-alone, because I sometimes get and inspiration from the ending of the previous chapter.  
> I want to thank my friend Elendias for a proofread and for encouragement, because I needed it.

It was a week since the world was saved.  It was a quiet morning in Warfang, Spyro and Cynder were resting at the flat roof of one of the buildings, that still stood strong. They were mostly unharmed, but both were drained to the point, they were unable to use their powers. Not even green spirit gems helped, but they could care less. Their power always returned when it was needed.

“I still wonder. How did we get out of there? All I remember is, that I got an idea, how to fix, what Malefor had done. I remember you, staying there with me. I thought that we will surely die.” Spyro talked quietly, there was no need for talking any louder. He looked at Cynder, who smiled.

“When you collapsed down there, I couldn’t let you there to die. With the rest of my powers, I flew us out. Do you remember, what was the last thing, that I said to you?” She asked, curious and insecure. She was not quite sure, she was ready to repeat, what she whispered in a tense moment, when she was unsure of their fate. The world was breaking apart and he was the only one, who could fix it. And when he did, they would be crushed if they had remained.

They had no chance to talk, because as soon as they woke up, they saw concerned faces of the guardians, who helped them to get back to Warfang to heal. He collapsed as soon as he finished the fixing and she collapsed on the top of the volcano. They both fell into the deep slumber from the exhaustion. Not even guardians were sure that they would wake up, but they eventually did. Cynder was first to wake up after a four days and he woke up yesterday. There was a lot of talks and only a little time for themselves, until now.

“I clearly remember, that you said, that you are with me.” Spyro was thinking. Cynder started to frown, sad, that he did not remember and fearing what were the other options, but he continued.

“I’m not sure about the confession you made. You said that you love me?” Spyro asked, usure if he heard it right and at the same time, hoping for it. Cynder smiled and it was a good sign for him.

“I said that. I meant that.” She looked straight into his purple eyes. There was something new in her eyes. Spyro saw something, that made him anxious, but he couldn’t describe it. Her beautiful emerald eyes were captivating for him and he couldn’t look elsewhere. After all, they were the reason, he fell in love with her in the first place.

“I should have said that a long time ago. But there was no time, with all the running and fighting. It was probably for the better that I did not.” He was getting nervous to the same degree as before, when he was standing in front of the door, which led to Malefor. He paused, tried to relax and Cynder knew what he was trying to say. She moved closer to him, listening to his every breath.

“I...I love you. For quite some time.” He told it and in an instant, almost all the anxiousness was gone. Cynder reached for him, with her wing and pulled him closer.

“I noticed. At first, I was not thinking much of it, back in the temple, to be honest. I was unsure of your reasons then. If I had trusted you more, I might have stayed, just because of you. At the pirate arena, I honestly thought of it as a coincidence, but when I saw you at the Mount Malefor, that you came for me, I was relieved. You came to save me from fate worse than death. I trusted you since then and through the time we were bound together, I realized that I can put my life in your paws.” She explained slowly, taking her time, reflecting on the memories and she rolled on her side. Her paws started to explore his body, timidly at first, starting at his strong arms. He felt her touch, pleasant to him, even through his thick scales, even through the painful twinge, when she passed over not yet healed bruise. Their tails brushed and latched, holding each other.

“I realized, that you care for me and you would die for me. I’m still not completely sure why, but at least I know it’s not from pity.” Cynder pressed her head against his neck and closed her eyes. His scales were warm and that alone calmed her. He put his head over hers.

“I don’t know a single reason, why I love you. When Ignitus told me your story, just before I faced you in the Convexity, I felt that you need to get a chance for a better life. When I saw your eyes in the temple, when you finally woke up, I fell in love with them. I wanted to know the true you. I discovered that you are brave and kind. I was amazed and sad, when Chronicler had shown me your story and I knew that I cannot allow for you to fall again. With all your ideas, through our journey, I know that you are very smart. I would do anything for you.” Spyro put his paws around her and pushed her wing back with his to embrace her himself. She relaxed and sighed as his scent reached her nose.

“When I was forced to face Malefor again, you were there, trying to protect me and encourage me, when I feared the most. When you told me that I left you nothing, I knew that I had to fight it, because you depended on me. It’s not a thing you do out of pity. It was then that I realized that I truly love you and that your feelings for me are not for a reason I feared they were. I thought we were going to die at the core and I couldn’t bear to be without you. I would rather die, than live without you. You became my light. I would cross the sky for you.” Cynder confessed, snuggling with him. He held her close, not even wanting to think about the grim possibility.

“I won’t leave you. Our fates are intertwined, forever. Thank you for saving me. Many times. I just want you to be happy.” He smiled and she gently pushed away from him to look into his eyes. They held the world for her.

“You saved me too and you gave me happiness.” She looked directly into his eyes and when their sights met, they were stunned by the sheer amount of emotions. They were drawn together and warm morning seemed to change into the hot summer midday, but they were not bothered by it. They were lost in each others eyes.

They met in a tame, gentle kiss, only brushing their lips together. Their eyes closed and they enjoyed a tender moment, that dragged for what seems like an eternity. Words became meaningless, because they could no longer describe the extent of their feelings.

She teased him, by licking his lips and with quiet growl, he opened his maw. She felt the movement and instinctively followed. Their jaws locked in passionate kiss and for a while, their tongues dancing around each other erratically. He gripped her and she even felt his claws, pushing her against his body.

When they finally parted, they were panting, looking into each other’s eyes and she recognized a new emotion in his eyes. She never saw it, not in his eyes and in her current situation, his lust made her weak, willing to do anything for him.

He felt growing pressure in the lower part of his body, just short before the base of his tail. He immediately broke the eye contact and looked down, what’s happening to his body and when he noticed his growing dragonhood, he immediately rolled on the other side, covering himself with his wing. Cynder blinked with a confusion at the sudden reaction.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, worried about him.

“Nothing. It’s just…” He looked ashamed. She quickly scanned the rest of his body and noticed he was trying to cover his lower part. She connected the dots and smiled.

“Is it what I think it is? You don’t need to be ashamed of that. It flatters me.” Cynder got slowly up and walked around him. There were not many dragons, most were probably busy. She glanced at the sky and she saw only a few birds. No one could see them from the ground, where moles were walking. They had relative privacy.

When he refused to answer, she gently pushed her head under his wing. His distinct smell was strong there and in light, dimmed by his wing membrane, she saw that he was hiding something, she hoped to see one day.

He recognized the defeat and he slowly rolled on his back, folding his wings. He knew it was natural and she was beautiful physically too. It was bound to happen, but he didn’t want to look that way in front of her. She didn’t seemed to mind, as she was observing him. It made him even more aroused. He could see the hunger and the lust in her eyes. She wanted him.

“I...wanted to take it slowly.” He sighed and looked at her. He couldn’t help but wander with his eyes over her beautifully shaped body. Her black scales were shining in the sun like obsidian. She was slim, her muscles were nicely shaped, but not bulky as his. It was fitting for her, much lighter fighting style. She was cunning and deadly.

“I understand, we don’t need to mate today, but I can’t imagine mating with someone else than you.” Cynder slowly laid down next to him, but her tail was next to his head.

“I want us to be mates. I just don’t think we should yet.” Spyro looked into her eyes, he was sure as the determination was not only in his voice. Cynder smiled and her gaze shifted down on his pink cock.

“We can do other things. Want me to help you with it?” Cynder purred, sticking her tongue out at him, looking back into his eyes. He nodded a little and then immediately broke the eye contact. She could tell that he was embarrassed, but deep down, he wanted it. He just feared to admit it, but Cynder didn’t care. Her own lust overriding her other feelings of doubt at that moment. If he would pounced on her and mated her right here and now, she would proudly bear their eggs. She was sure that one day, she would.

He moaned quietly as Cynder drove her tongue slowly up, all over his cock. Sound of his pleasure was a music to her ears and she wanted to hear more of it. She continued slowly, pushing with her tongue against his cock, massaging it and his moans slowly turned in a quiet, low growl.

It didn’t take her long to bring Spyro over the edge. His muscles tensed and he growled much louder, squirting his semen not only over his belly, but even on Cynder’s side, who was pressed to him.

When he was catching his breath and enjoying the subsiding feeling of orgasm, Cynder examined his relaxed form. She never saw him this relaxed. It was like all the years of built up tension suddenly burst out of him. She looked at the mess, they made and then she noticed a commotion down in the street.

“Hey! Are you alright up there?!” Someone yelled from the street. Her eyes widened at the prospect of being discovered in this mess. She quickly jumped on her legs and ran to the edge of the roof, looking down. There was a small group of moles, who were looking up.

“We heard something up there. Are you alright?” One of the moles asked.

“Yes. Perfectly fine. You can go. Thanks.” Cynder grinned and then exhaled with relief, that they are not to be discovered yet, when she saw the group dispersing. When she got back to him, he looked at her with a smile.

“Thanks. I obviously needed that.” He breathed, looking into her eyes. He looked more accustomed to her, looking at him while aroused after her intimate act.

“I love you.” Cynder smiled and walked closer to him, to give him a brief kiss.

“I love you.” He whispered as she got close to him. Their eye contact was not broken and she saw there was still lust in them, but she couldn’t read his mind. After the kiss, he guided her gently to lay down on her back. He wanted to repay the favor and also to see her squirm and moan. She still felt the warmth inside of her belly from the lust, despite the shock, that moles gave her. The combined scent of her future mate, his semen, that was still dripping down from his belly and the thought of what he was going to do to her, reignited the fire, that quickly became unbearable and begged for a relief.

He started licking her neck and quickly moved down on her chest. She squirmed under his tongue, but more from the unbearable heat, that consumed her and the teasing tongue was not helping her with that.

“Help me.” Cynder pleaded quietly and tried to grab him to drag him down. She missed him, because she was blinded by her own lust, but he wordlessly heed her plead and moved quickly all the way down. She was all wet from the anticipation, as he discovered, when he touched her slit with his tongue and he felt her hot fluids. He didn’t know how much he could press with his tongue and after a few gentle strokes, he got a hint from her.

“Don’t worry, push hard.” Cynder rasped from the unfulfilled pleasure. He was grateful for the help and he pushed with his tongue hard against her, sliding his tongue inside her slit easily.

She gasped and bit on her paw to muffle herself. She knew that she couldn’t stay quiet. Not like this. He loved the reaction and he continued, lapping on her slit forcefully. His cock started to harden again from her muffled moans and her strong scent and it gave him an idea. He switched the direction of his movement and his tongue bored inside her.

“Oh, Ancestors.” Cynder whimpered, no longer able to hold her paw in her mouth. Her whole body shivered, her back arched and her tail curled. He knew that she was not quite there, but she was getting close. He gently, but with enough force pressed her tail against the roof with his paw to keep it from interfering with him. He tried to move his tongue inside her, but she didn’t react to it as wildly, but when he moved his muzzle, that was pressing against her slit, she moaned again.

He moved his tongue out and started exploring, if he could find the most sensitive place inside her slit and since he started at the top, he quickly found one.

She purred quite loudly, when he started flicking his tongue around that place. He was aware of the place, they are at and hoped that no one notices. She, on the other hand, couldn’t care less at the moment.

He tried to press on with his tongue and her purr changed into a needy whine. She was cute like that and he enjoyed pleasuring her. From that point, it didn’t actually take long.

Cynder jerked and cried out her pleasure loudly for all Warfang to hear. Spyro’s eyes widened and he stopped. He was glad that he could pleasure his mate, but she was loud and he listened for someone to notice it, like before his growl. Cynder was enjoying her afterglow, panting and it seemed to be fine, when suddenly a voice yelled.

“Hang on, young dragons! I’m coming!” Spyro heard from the street below. He panicked.

“You don’t need to! It’s under control!” Spyro tried to convince the mole from coming up.

“Don’t worry! I’ll be there in a moment!” Mole was convinced that something bad probably happened to Cynder.

“Cynder, we need to run!” Spyro hissed and she opened her eyes wide.

“Fly, Spyro!” She hissed back and though she stumbled, because of her still wobbly legs, she managed to take off. He quickly followed her.

 

* * *

 

They landed on the roof of the city temple, where they had their rooms. Their eyes met and they both breathed quickly from the hasty retreat. The adrenaline from the action made them lightheaded and they giggled.

“You know, if the mole didn’t give up his effort to get to the roof, we are practically busted?” Cynder managed to ask him a question and then giggled a bit more.

“How?” Spyro looked at her.

“Well, there is a decent amount of your cum on that roof. And I hope it didn’t drip on anyone, while we retreated, since we carry some on us too.” Cynder managed to say before she burst into laugh. Spyro’s eyes widened at the realization, but her laugh was intoxicating. At first he snickered, but soon he burst into the laugh too.

“We are so done. The guardians will know by the evening.” Spyro was breathing heavily from the retreat and laughing. He looked at her.

“We should probably clean ourselves. It was...awesome. Thanks.” Cynder looked into his eyes lovingly and smiled, still breathing fast.

“We should do this again soon. Maybe somewhere out of the city this time to avoid the interruptions.” Spyro offered and smiled. She simply nodded and they both retreated stealthily into the temple bathroom, so the guardians would not find them, still covered in the love fluids.


End file.
